rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 7 (2018 manga)
:For the seventh chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 7 (2015 manga).'' The seventh chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on May 28th, 2019.Chapter 7 Online The seventh chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until August 23rd, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. The chapter became locked after Chapter 10 was released. Summary The chapter covers "The Stray" and "Black and White". It starts off with Sun Wukong trying to talk to Blake Belladonna, but she ignores him until he tells her that he knows where the next robbery will take place, and asks her if she wants to prove her innocence. Meanwhile, a flashback shows Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long's relationship with Blake becomes strained after Blake accidentally tells them her secret. Ruby Rose suggest finding Blake, but Weiss and Yang disagree, since they have their own reasons why they do not want to search for her. Weiss does not need to know Blake's past because the fact that she is a Faunus and a member of the White Fang is enough to explain everything about her. On the other hand, Yang states that the reason why she did not pursue Blake is because she is afraid that if she learns the truth about her, she will feel that they cannot go back to the way they used to be. In the middle of the night, Ruby decides to search for Blake alone while the others stay in their dorm. After Sun gives information to Blake about the next Schnee Dust Company cargo shipment, he suggests that they should go on a stakeout and catch the thieves together. Sun gives her two choices: She can either do nothing or join him in an all-out stakeout. Blake tells Sun that his choices are terrible. Meanwhile, Ruby continues her search for Blake with no luck until she suddenly encounters Penny Polendina again. After Ruby tells Penny everything about Blake, she states that she thinks Weiss and Yang might be right about Blake. However, Penny says no matter what sort of person she may be, her friendship with her remains unchanged. Somewhere in the outskirt of Vale, Blake and Sun meet at the top of the SDC Dust containers during their stakeout. Blake decides to open up and tell Sun about her past as a former member of the White Fang. Suddenly, the White Fang appear the scene, lead by Roman Torchwick. Blake decides to take action by taking Roman hostage. She removes her ribbon and tells the White Fang not to take orders from him and retrieve their pride as members of the White Fang. However, Blake's words do not reach them since according to Roman, they do not have any pride and they want to work with him. The chapter ends with the White Fang members prepares to fight Blake. Characters Trivia *The seventh chapter covers the second part of "The Stray" and the first part of "Black and White". *While the chapter follows one and a half of the episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **Sun is willing to tell Blake about the White Fang's next robbery after being ignored by her instead of Blake asking him if he knows about the White Fang. **Blake decides to talk to Sun instead of being silent for two days until she gets to know him. **An extended scene is added where Ruby mentions that she spent the entire day having tea with Penny. **Yang does not defend Blake from Weiss with Ruby. **Weiss' and Yang's decision for searching for Blake has been changed. ***Weiss' reason why she doesn't want to search for Blake because she doesn't want to search for Blake because the fact that she is a Faunus and a member of the White Fang explains everything about her instead of worrying about what she's going say to Blake. ***Yang's reason as to why she did not pursue Blake is because she is afraid to hear Blake's story instead of wanting to hear Blake's side of the story. **Weiss and Yang do not accompany Ruby to search for Blake. ***Ruby decides to search for Blake at night instead of during the day. ***The search for Blake only took a day instead of a few days. **Ruby never talks about how Blake likes eating a lot of tuna. **Sun gives Blake two choices: She can either do nothing or join him in an all-out stakeout was not featured in the show. **Ruby and Penny's conversation took place at a park instead of at the street of Vale. **Penny never mentions that she does not have many friends, talk about Blake's true identity, or ask Ruby if Blake is a man. **Blake and Sun meet up on top of the Schnee Dust container instead of on top of the rooftop during their stakeout. **Sun gives Blake a banana to eat instead of an apple during their stakeout. **Blake tells Sun her past during the stakeout instead of at a cafe. ***The Faunus Rights Revolution was never mentioned. ***The White Fang's full history from Blake's perspective was cut short. ***The silhouettes of Humans and Faunus seen in Blake's past was cut. ***Blake's childhood self was not featured in the manga. ***Blake never mentions the founder of the White Fang and how they replaced their former leader with someone who has more violent and radical ideals. ***Blake states the White Fang were like family to her instead of being the symbol of peace between Humans and Faunus. ***She never mentions her reason why she wants to become a Huntress after leaving the White Fang. ***Blake does not explain the reason why she decides to hide her Faunus ears. **Roman is less harsh while ordering the White Fang members around. **Roman drops his Melodic Cudgel instead of hiding it behind his back after being held hostage by Blake. **Blake holds her Gambol Shroud in its default form at Roman's neck instead of her katana form. **Blake does not question the White Fang members why they are working for Roman. Instead, she tells them not to take orders from Roman and retrieve the pride as members of the White Fang. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Sun vs. Roman and White Fang Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Japanese chapter cover.png|Chapter 7 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 7 (2018 manga) White Fang.png|White Fang Chapter 7 (2018 manga) White Fang members.png|White Fang members Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby decides to search for Blake alone.png|Ruby decides to search for Blake alone Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Sun gives info to Blake about the next robbery.png|Sun gives info to Blake about the next robbery Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Ruby's conversation with Penny about Blake.png|Ruby's conversation with Penny about Blake Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun's stakeout.png|Blake and Sun's stakeout Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake decides to take action.png|Blake decides to take action Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake takes Roman hostage.png|Blake takes Roman hostage Chapter 7 (2018 manga) White Fang members prepare to fight Blake.png|White Fang members prepare to fight Blake References Category:Manga Chapters